James Wyatt
James Wyatt was an English architect, a rival of Robert Adam in the neoclassical and neo-Gothic styles. List of houses London houses *11-15 Portman Square, 1774 *Grosvenor Square, 1778-9 *9 Conduit Street, 1779 *Richmond House, addition of two rooms and a staircase 1782, burned down 1791 *1 Foley Place, 1783, Wyatt's own house, demolished 1925 *Lichfield House, 15 St. James Square, alterations to the drawing room 1791-4 *Montague House, 22 Portman Square, additions 1793, bombed in Blitz 1940 *Queen's House (Buckingham Palace), alterations, John Nash rebuilt 1825-1830 *22 St. James Square, 1803 *Old Palace Kew, repairs 1802-11 *New Palace Kew, 1802-11, never completed due to George III's mental illness, demolished 1827-8 *Devonshire House, the crystal staircase 1811-12, demolished 1924 *Carlton House, refitted library 1812, demolished New country houses *Abbeyleix House, Co. Laois, Ireland 1773 *Gaddesden Place, Hertfordshire, 1768-73 *Heaton Hall, Lancashire, 1772 *Sheffield Park, Sussex, 1776 *Farnham House, Cavan, c. 1777, Francis Johnston extended c. 1800 *Grove House, Roehampton, 1777 *Bryanston House, Dorset, 1778, Richard Norman Shaw rebuilt 1890 *Hothfield Place, Kent, 1778-80, demolished 1954 *Badger Hall, Shropshire, 1779-83, demolished 1953 *Roundway House, Wiltshire, 1780 *Fornham Hall, Suffolk, 1781-2, demolished 1951 *Lee Priory, Kent, 1782-90, demolished 1954, a room survives in the V&A Museum *New Park, Devizes, Wiltshire, 1783 *Sudbourne Hall, Suffolk, 1784, later extended and remodeled *Sunningdale Park, Berkshire, 1785, rebuilt *Wynnstay House, Denbighshire, 1785-8, rebuilt in the 19th century *Stanstead Park, Sussex, 1785-91, rebuilt in 1900 *Sufton Court, Herefordshire, 1788 *Ammerdown House, Kilmersdon, Somerset, 1788 *Gresford House, Denbighshire, c. 1790 *Hartham Park, Wiltshire, 1790-5 *Castle Coole, County Fermanagh, 1790-8 *Frogmore House, Berkshire, 1792 *Sunridge Park, Kent, 1792-5, John Nash finished *Henham Hall, Suffolk, 1793-7, demolished 1953 *Purley Park, Berkshire, 1795 *Bowden House, Wiltshire, 1795 *Fonthill Abbey, Wiltshire, 1796-1813 *Trentham Hall, Staffordshire, 1797, Sir Charles Barry remodeled, demolished c. 1909 *Stoke Poges Park, Buckinghamshire, 1797-1802 *Wycombe Abbey, Buckinghamshire, c. 1798 *Dodington Park, Gloucestershire, 1798-1808 *Norris Castle, Isle of Wight, 1799 *Pennsylvania Castle, Dorset, 1800 *Cranbourne Lodge, Windsor great Park, 1800, demolished 1830 *Nacton House, Suffolk, 1801 *Belvoir Castle, Leicestershire, 1801-13, work continued under Rev. T. Thornton after Wyatt passed away *West Dean Park, Sussex, 1804, enlarged 1893 *Ashridge, Hertfordshire, 1808-12, Wyat's nephew Sir Jeffry Wyatville completed *House at Streatham Surry, 1810 *Elvaston Castle, Derbyshire, 1812 Alterations to existing country houses *Fawley Court, Oxfordshire, internal alterations 1771 *Cobham Hall, Kent, alterations, additions, 1771-81, 1789-93, & 1801-12 *Crichel House, Dorset, interior alterations 1774 *Charlton Park, Wiltshire, alterations 1774 *Aubrey Hill, Notting Hill, London, alterations 1774 *Shardeloes, Buckinghamshire, alterations to library and garden buildings (demolished) 1774 *Copped Hall, Essex, Library redecoration, burned out in 1917 *Milton Abbey, Dorset, interior decotation 1775-6 *Belton House, Lincolnshire, Library & Boudoir 1776-7 *Burton Constable Hall, Yorkshire, West Drawing Room & Entrance Lodges, 1776-8 *Heveningham Hall, the interiors & orangery, plus the Rectory & Huntingfield Hall (a farm) 1776-84 *Blagdon Hall, Northumberland, internal alterations 1778, Lodges to park 1787 & stables 1789-91 *Ragley Hall, Warwickshire, alterations and interiors 1780 *Sandleford Priory, Berkshire, alterations and additions 1780-6 *Pishobury Park, Hertfordshire, reconstruction of an older house after a fire 1782-4 *Plas Newydd, Anglesey, alterations & enlargements 1783-95 & 1811 *Gunton Hall, Norfolk, enlargement 1785, partially demolished *Leinster House, Dublin, gallery decoration 1785 *Cremore House, Chelsea, alterations, additions, and interiors 1790s *Goodwood House, Sussex, enlargements, kennels, & dower house, 1787-1806 *Powderham Castle, addition of music room 1788 *Soho House, Birmingham, alterations, additions, and interiors 1790s *Felbrigg Hall, Norfolk, alterations 1791-1804 *Auckland Castle, County Durham, Gothic screen, inner gateway, processional route, Chapel, and Throne Room c. 1795 *Corsham Court, WIltshire, alterations 1796 *Cricket St Thomas, Somerset, alterations 1796-1800 *Windsor Castle, Berkshire, alterations and interiors 1796-1800 *Canwell Hall, Staffordshire, added wings and interiors, 1798, demolished 1911 *Swinton Park, Yorkshire, North Wing 1798 *Cassiobury House, Hertfordshire, alterations & additions 1799 *Wilton House, Wiltshire, alterations 1801-11 *Bulstrode Park, Buckinghamshire, 1807, Benjamin Ferrey rebuilt 1862 *Swinton Park, Yorkshire, south wing 1813 *Chicksands Priory, Bedfordshire, alterations 1813-14 Category:18th-century architects Category:18th-century English architects Category:British neoclassical architects